


Better Now

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar





	Better Now

You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt that sick. The flu had somehow made its home inside of your body and refused to leave no matter how you tried to evict the nasty virus. You had tried every possible over the counter medication that Ivar had managed to find within a 50 mile radius of your shared apartment and while it would help with some of the symptoms for a few hours, they would come back with a vengeance.

Your body had hurt all over. It felt as if your bones were made of shattered glass with every slight movement you made. Your fever had been an impressive 103.6 at one point and you were pretty sure you had sweat through almost every pair of sheets you and Ivar owned. You kept kleenex and cough drop companies in business with as much of their products you had gone through, and after nine agonizing days, you finally felt like yourself again.

Carefully testing slight movement throughout your limbs you didn’t feel any of the sharp pains anymore. Granted, your body felt a little sluggish and weak, but the pain was completely gone. Taking a deep breath through your nose you were relieved to find it didn’t send you into a coughing fit, and your stomach growled and grumbled from it’s lack of sustenance over the past week. Taking a peek over your shoulder you found Ivar sound asleep. The rise and fall of his chest was deep and even, his pouty lips slightly open and letting out gentle snores. His eyes were twitching in rapid movements and a slight smile tugged at his lips letting you know he was having a pleasant dream for once.

Gently climbing from the bed you knew your first priority would be a shower. Your skin felt sticky from the dried sweat and it was enough that you knew you didn’t even want to touch yourself, so you quickly and quietly made your way to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Ivar. He had taken such good care of you, refusing to leave your side and making you as comfortable as you could be, not once shying away from how gross or disgusting you knew you had been; he deserved all the rest in the world for that.

Fresh out of the shower you actually felt human again. You no longer smelled as if death had been on your doorstep and that was enough reason for a smile to make its way onto your face. Quickly walking back to your room to put on a fresh pair of clothes, you quietly entered in the hopes of not waking Ivar. You were unsuccessful however as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as soon as you shut the door.

“Hey baby. You look like you’re feeling better.” He said, his voice full of sleep; deep and scratchy tones sending pleasant shivers up your spine.

“Yeah…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You shifted on your feet, pulling the towel tighter around your chest, suddenly feeling shy in front of the man that has seen you naked thousands of times over the years.

“Don’t sleep well when you aren’t in bed, you know that.” His eyes focused enough on your lack of clothing, slowly trailing from top to bottom in a stare so intense it felt as if a trail of fire was being left on your skin. Ivar reached out his hand, grabbing onto the bottom of your towel and in one swift tug it was crumpled on the floor. “Why don’t you come back to bed? Nine days is a long time, my love and I feel like I’m about to explode here.”

With a giggle you slowly crawled up the bed, shifting your legs to straddle his lap, surprised to find him already hard and beyond ready for you. The pressure of your hips pressing into his caused him to let out a deep growl, wrapping one hand into your hair and slanting your mouths together in a much missed and passionate kiss. His hands slid slowly down your bare back until he reached your ass, grabbing roughly onto both cheeks, flipping you over onto your back making you let out a low moan. You had missed the feeling of his weight pressing into your body, enjoying the comfort and safety it awarded you.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly dragged his fingers with a feather light touch down your body until two of his fingers found your slick entrance. It should be embarrassing how wet this man could get you with so little effort, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care at the moment.

“So wet already.” He panted, pulling back just enough to lower himself down your body and nip at your thigh and give several quick flicks of his tongue to your clit before crawling back up your body. His fingers slowly penetrated you, scissoring you open. You cried out, arching your back as Ivar moved to lay on his hip, one leg draped over yours as he fucked you with his fingers, his thumb teasing at your clit in tight circles.

“Ivar!” His name was thick on your tongue, as he continued to wrack your body with pleasure, smirking as he watched you shake on the bed. It was a sight that he would never tire of. He began to leave open mouth kisses across your jaw, travelling down your neck and in between the valley of your breasts.

“So good for me, my love…fuck I’ve missed you and those sweet little sounds you make.”

You whined at the praise, burying one hand in the long strands of hair on the top of his head and giving a gentle pull, the action causing his eyes to roll back slightly at the pleasure that shot down his body and settled into his throbbing erection. Your other hand latched onto his forearm, your nails beginning to dig into his tanned skin.  
Ivar curled his fingers inside you, grazing against your sweet spot, and you lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. Your moans were beginning to get louder with every pass over your g-spot and the circles on your clit from his thumb becoming faster.

“G-god Ivar! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Don’t stop!”

“You wanna come, baby?”

The noise that tore from your throat was a sound you had never heard yourself make before and saturated in desperation, causing Ivar to huff out a laugh. He loved watching your hips jerk wildly off of the bed, the action making his fingers bury impossibly deeper inside of you. Your fingers clenched tightly as you felt his mouth brush against your nipple, his tongue dragging over the tight peak.

“Answer me.”

He pressed his thumb against your clit, applying just the right amount of pressure that hadn’t quite been there before. This man knew how to work your body and how to turn you into a squirming, sweating, and writhing mess beneath him. You cried out, feeling your orgasm teasing you, and you nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, please Ivar…please.” The last please was dragged out, and Ivar grinned triumphantly.

His teeth closed around the sensitive peak of your nipple, and that was all you needed to dive head first into pleasure, your climax taking over. Your entire body shuddered, and you felt as Ivar removed his fingers from your pussy. You were trying to catch your breath and basking in the afterglow of his magic fingers. You had barely noticed when he wiggled and stripped himself of his sweatpants. Kneeling back on the bed he used his knees to push yours wide, making room for himself to nestle between them.  
Looking down over your flushed body, he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving several slow passes over the thick and heated flesh.

“I thought you missed being inside of me…”

Ivar grinned, looking down and pushing the head of his cock against your pussy, running it along your soaked slit as you moaned, your hands clutching at him. “Oh I do, my love.”  
There was no more waiting as Ivar slammed into you, filling you to the brim with his thick length. You opened your mouth in a silent scream, bringing your legs up from the edge of the bed and wrapping them around his waist. The feeling of his body on yours, pressing his pelvis just right against your clit had you seeing stars. His hands tangled in your hair as he decided he was done waiting any longer, his strokes long and hard and making your vision turn white.

“Fuck! So tight, Y/N. Gonna come…fucking fill you up.” His words were a growl against your ear, sending you closer to your second orgasm. You dug your heels into his ass, urging him on as he slammed into you over and over. Just as his climax hit and you felt the warm come hitting deep inside of your body, you fell over that edge right with him. The clamping of your walls over his sensitive cock made him moan quietly against your open mouth.

Long after, your limbs were still tangled together. Ivar pressed featherlight kisses into your skin, not wanting to part from you just yet. You smiled, completely relaxed, and feeling even better than you had when you had first awoke this morning.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, my love.” Ivar whispered against your throat, gently pulling out of you and rolling onto his back; his arm pulled out in an invitation that you gladly accepted.

“Me too.”

“Ready for some breakfast?”

“Absolutely!” You groaned, your stomach growling loudly at the thought of food.

“That’s my girl.” Ivar laughed, glad to have you back to yourself.


End file.
